Loneliness
by Conspiracy192
Summary: Tim is a riolu who doesn't exactly have friends. But when he gets a new roommate, what will happen between them? M/M Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"Tim! Come on, it's your first day of school, get up!" My mom, a female lucario barked up the stairs. "I'm getting up…" I muttered, and I got ready for the day.

My dad, however, was taking ages in the bathroom. "Dad, hurry up, I have to get ready!" I practically yelled, while he took a shower or whatever he was doing in there. "I'll take my damn time, you impatient riolu" I heard him mumble through the door. A few minutes later, my dad, who was a male floatzel by the way, unlocked the door and stumbled into the hallway. I quickly slid past him and locked the door behind me, and I started brushing my teeth.

"Tim hurry up, you're gonna be late for your first day of school!" I heard my mom call up, and I grabbed my bag and raced out the door, but not before yelling "Cya guys in a few months!" However, I apparently accidentally got the wrong bag…

So after going inside and getting the right bag, I found my way to the bus stop, where I managed to catch the bus.

Now… I'm not the most social person. In fact, I'm probably the loneliest person in the school. But I manage.

Anyways, I found a vacant seat in the bus, and slumped down onto it. When the bus started moving again, everyone was talking with each other about how they hoped they would be roommates, or which teacher they hoped to have.

Personally, I hoped that the school manages to get me my own room, just like last year.

And… About that whole 'not being social' thing, it does have a lot of drawbacks, like being picked on by a lot of people.

"Hey, faggot." I heard someone behind me say. I sighed. What's with everyone calling people 'faggot' all the time? I ignored him and continued to stare out the window.

"Hey, are you listening, you fucking punk?!" The bully, a kadabra, continued to offend me, which was slowly getting on my nerves. And, him being a psychic type didn't help either, they had a type advantage.

But still, after a while, I just snapped. "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" I yelled, and everyone stared at me, shocked. I shrunk into my seat, I hated being the center of attention.

But at least the kadabra finally shut up. That means it's worth it, right?

Finally, the bus arrived at the school. Everyone met with their friends who lived elsewhere, before heading into the gym. I ignored everyone and just walked straight inside, and found the place with the least people. The head teacher was talking about stuff, I wasn't paying much attention, but still.

"Now, before we let you go and get your room numbers, how about we have a little sparring match between two of our students?"

Ugh. They did this every year, they just pick two random students, (Usually the ones who are on the fighting team) and then they have to have a battle on the stage. In front of everyone.

I yawned and sat back, wondering who they would be this year.

"Alright, if you get picked, then you can decline and pick a different pokemon instead." This was new to me. I guess they realized that not everyone wants to be up on the stage.

"The first one will be…" He picked up a piece of paper. "Colin the Kadabra" He ran up on the stage with a smug smile on his face. I rolled my eyes. It was obvious that he would want to compete, so the head teacher continued. "The second one will be…"

He picked up the paper, and his eyes widened. He spoke to the teacher next to him and started discussing something. Yet another way to delay the battle. Wonderful.

Eventually, he continued to read out the next name.

"Tim the riolu…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Tim the riolu…"

I immediately sat up. What!? Why me?

I suddenly felt everyone's eyes on me at once. I squirmed in my seat.

"I… Em… I decline." They were possibly expecting this. But apparently, they really wanted me to battle. Was it to get my confidence up?

Colin simply laughed. "Hah, what a loser. He's too scared to fight me." And he smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and simply slumped back into my seat. He was probably trying to get me mad so that he could kick my ass. Not. Happening.

The head teacher coughed and said "Well… Actually… We didn't have any other names ready, because we didn't expect people to decline, so…"Um, I take back what I said before. Apparently this is happening.

I still felt everyone's eyes on me while I walked up onto the stage. As I passed by the head teacher I asked "Can I just forfeit?" He shook his head, and I groaned and walked to my appropriate position. Colin was still smirking. Why the hell does he do that so often?

"And.. Begin!"

Immediately he shot at me using psybeam. I just barely managed to dodge, and I decided to rush at him using quick attack, and then use shadow claw. I found the TM for that move on the ground last week. Someone just dropped it apparently.

Also, he seems to be terrible at battles, and he was knocked out instantly.

"Um… Sir? I think he might be sick or something."

But, I still won, which came as a surprise to everyone in the room. Yay, now everyone doesn't think I'm completely worthless. And I hope you noticed that I'm being sarcastic as well.

"Well, uh… It looks like Tim's the winner!" I could tell by his tone that he also expected Colin to win.

"I guess all of you can leave now." I walked out to find the teacher with the room numbers, while avoiding everyone who tried to congratulate me. Again, I'm not social, and I never will be. I hope. I'm completely fine with the way my life is.

After retrieving my room number, I walked to the dorm rooms to find my room. Let's see… Room 92… 93… Oh, found it, room 94. I unlocked the door and found nobody else in here. I sighed in relief. I wouldn't have to deal with anyone else living here.

… I hate being wrong.

I flopped down on my bed. Classes would start tomorrow, and the first years were getting a tour. Everything was going great.

"Hello? Anyone in here?"

I sat up. "Who are you?" I asked, thinking it was someone who got lost and needed help. I could send them across the hall to ask them for help then. I got up, but before I got to the door, I heard it being unlocked.

Wait…

The door swung open.

Does this mean…

"Hi, I'm Leo! I also live here now!"

Shit.

"This is the wrong room." I said, while the zorua made himself comfortable on the other bed.

"What do you mean? My keys unlocked the door, so that means that this is the right room." He stated, puzzled.

"I was talking to myself. Ugh, now I have to go back and get new keys."

The zorua suddenly got angry and sprung up. "What do you have against me?"

I looked at him, suddenly scared. "I.. Nothing. It's just that I wanted my own room…" I started backing away towards the door. His gaze softened. "Oh, but I thought everyone wanted a roommate? It's fun to be able to mess around with your friends."

Friends. Somehow, that word made me feel sad. "Well, I'm not exactly the most outgoing person around…" I finally reached the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Leo probably locked the door behind him. I grabbed my keys.

…

Or not. I looked to where I was reaching, but there was nothing there.

"Looking for something?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, and there was Leo with a smile on his face.

This was bad. If I don't go back to the teacher soon, I won't be able to get myself a new room! "G-give me back my k-keys…" I stuttered, nervous. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be so great after all. He laughed. "Nope! From this day forward, you shall be my roommate!"

Wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next hour I had tried to get back my keys without success. I attempted to sneak around him and grab them, to knock them away from him, and other stuff.

Just as I was about to try again, I heard the intercom. "All rooms are now full. You may not switch dorm rooms. Have a nice day." I groaned and fell onto my bed. "See? I told you we would be roommates!" Leo said triumphantly. I whimpered. Now I would have to live with someone in the same room. This school year might not be as great as I thought it would be. "I want to transfer schools…" I muttered.

Much to my shock, Leo had tons of money, plus he brought a ton of video games and some consoles with him.

He started playing some game while I tried to sleep and hope that when I woke up, he would be gone. Luck wasn't on my side.

I heard a knock at the door, followed by, "Hey, Leo! It's time for lunch!" The mentioned pokemon immediately jumped up and ran out the door. I sighed, and a few minutes later, I also went to the cafeteria.

When I arrived at my destination, I wasn't shocked when almost everyone already had their meals. I got some food and started heading towards an isolated table with nobody sitting there. "Hey, Tim! Come sit over here!" I turned my head and saw Leo sitting by a bunch of people, all seemingly shocked that he called out to me. I ignored him and continued walking. Before I got there, I felt something push me in the other direction. "Hey, what-"I was cut off by Leo's voice. "Come on and sit with me and my friends!" I tried to go back to the other table, but Leo kept blocking me. Eventually, he had managed to bring me to the other table. He tried to push me into an empty seat, but I pushed against him. I was NOT sitting by other people. "Uh… Hey, Leo, why are you friends with this guy?" "Oh, Tim? He's my roommate." Everyone in the cafeteria somehow heard, and all started looking over at us.

At that moment, I happened to remember that Leo was the most popular kid in school. It's just like me to forget stuff like that.

Anyways, I managed to get past Leo and run back to the other table. I managed to sit down and I let out a sigh of relief. I hope every day won't be like this…

Suddenly, I heard a tray being dropped onto the table, and I looked up. Wouldn't you know it, there was Leo. "J-just go back to y-your friends p-please." I said. I was usually nervous whenever I had to talk to people. "Hmm… Nope!" He said, and started chewing on his food. And then I realize, if Leo was the most popular, then his friends would…

"Hey, Leo! Wait up!" I looked up, and wouldn't you know it, all his friends started sitting down at the table. "I lost my appetite…" I muttered, and stood up. But then I was immediately pushed back down into my seat. I looked up, and there were two of Leo's friends. And then they sat next to me. Joy. Everyone started talking as usual, and I felt a lot of people looking at me occasionally.

I felt too nervous and awkward to eat, and whenever I tried to stand up, I was pushed back down into my seat. Eventually, the intercom signaled that lunch was over, and I ran like hell so that I could avoid everyone. I started to head towards my room, before I realized that Leo would also go there, so I ran outside. Luckily, there was nobody there, and I sat down next to a tree. When the sun started going down, I decided to head inside.

I was nearing the dorm rooms, when I heard a voice. "Guys! I found him!" I turned around, and I saw one of Leo's friends, who soon was accompanied by more of them. Shit. I ran like hell towards my dorm room, and I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly unlocked my door, and once I was in, I locked it again. Phew, that was tiring. I heard voices outside, and then footsteps, signaling that they were walking away. I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes, intending on taking a nap. I couldn't do anything else, the TV and consoles weren't mine, and there was nobody to talk to. Soon, I heard footsteps outside again. Great, are they gonna knock down the door or something? Then I heard the jangling of keys, and I realized…

Leo also has keys.

I dove under my bed, hoping that they wouldn't find me there. The door opened, and Leo, accompanied by a friend, stepped into the room. "I wonder where he is…"

They looked all over, but they couldn't find me. "Are you sure he went in here?" His friend nodded. They started to walk out, and I let out a sigh of relief. Instantly, Leo's head snapped in my direction. Damn it. I went as far as I could from the crack under the bed, but Leo still saw me. "Wow, I'm surprised you could fit under there." And then I was dragged out by his friend, who was a dewott. "Now, what do you say about playing with us?" He smiled, and I shuddered. I wasn't that good at games…

I was sat in front of the TV with a controller in my hand, with Leo on the left side of me, and his friend, who I learned was named Mike, sat on my right side. "Hmm, what to play… Ooh!" Leo smirked, before popping in a game. (Please note that all video games in this aren't actual video games.) The menu showed up and he selected a game. After about a minute (In the middle of which I tried to get away, but I failed) the title showed up. It said…

Truth or dare.

I made up my mind at that point to only pick truth. We all had to put in out names, and then the game started.

"Leo: Truth or dare?" (A is for truth and B is for dare)  
Leo hit the B button and it said 'Turn off the light for a minute and see what happens.' What's supposed to happen? Everyone starts kissing? I don't think so. Leo turned off the light, and after a while, I was tackled to the ground, with someone laughing. The TV rung, signaling that it's been a minute, and someone turned the lights back on. Leo was lying on top of me while I was blushing. "G-get off… P-please…" Leo laughed and then got off. Then he pressed the A button on his controller.

Mike: Truth or Dare?

Mike also his B and it said 'Tickle the person to the right of you.' And since there was nobody there, he had to tickle the person to the very left, which happened to be Leo. I sighed in relief, and after he finished tickling Leo (Which took a while, with Leo running away from him) Mike pressed the A button, and it was my turn.

Tim: Truth or Dare?

I quickly hit A and it said 'When was the last time you masturbated?'

The other two started giggling, while I was sitting their confused. "W-what does that mean?" Mike and Leo stopped giggling and looked at me shocked. "It's when you jack off." I was still confused. Leo sighed and said "It's when you rub your dick to feel pleasure" My eyes widened. "So, when was the last time you masturbated?" Mike repeated the question. "I-I don't think I ever have…" Mike and Leo were shocked, but we continued on with the game. Mike and Leo chose dare each time on their turn, while I always chose Truth. After a while, the game stated that it was the final turn, and my mood instantly brightened. But before I could press A, Leo quickly moved over and pressed B, and then he giggled. I was scared of what I had to do. The game stated

'Kiss the person to the left of you.' My eyes instantly widened, and a faint blush appeared on my face. "I-I h-have to g-go somewhere…" I quickly tried to run out the door, but Mike didn't let me. "Nope, you are doing that dare." He then laughed. I looked over at Leo who was laughing. "Alright then, kiss me." He said, still giggling. I groaned. "Do I r-really have to do this?" Mike pushed me at Leo, making me fall on top of him. "I really don't want to…" I groaned, and then I slowly moved forward, with Leo still giggling. I gave him a quick peck, before jumping back.

"T-there, d-done, c-could we please s-stop now?" Mike shook his head. "That wasn't a proper kiss." "B-but It still was a kiss, so…" I murmured, hoping to not have to kiss Leo again. "I agree with Mike, I barely felt anything." I groaned. "I hate my life…" I muttered under my breath. "Here, if you won't do it, I'll do it for you." I looked up, confused, but then Leo knocked me over. "Pucker up!" He giggled, before pushing his lips against mine. My eyes widened, and I tried to squirm away, but he wouldn't let me. After a few seconds, he stopped the kiss, and went off of me. I quickly pressed the A button, and then the game was over. "I-I'm gonna go take a shower…" I stuttered and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. When I was in there, I turned on the shower, and when it was warm enough, I stepped in, letting the water run through my fur, and thinking. 'Well, that's my first kiss gone. Well, I wasn't expecting to be kissed anyways, but if it ever happened, I expected it to be with a girl, not a guy.' I groaned internally and finished washing myself. After I finished drying myself off, I crept back into my room, seeing that Mike was gone. I looked over and saw Leo playing some fighting game. I walked over to my bed, and flopped down, feeling exhausted. "So, how was it?" I opened my eyes and sat up. "H-how was what?" I asked. "The kiss!" He said, laughing. Oh, okay. "I don't know, I w-wasn't paying attention. I w-was trying to g-get you off of me." There was a few minutes of silence, before Leo spoke up again. "That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" My face turned red. "H-how did you know?" Leo chuckled before adding "You're not very social, so I doubt you ever were with someone." I sighed. "And I never expected to be k-kissed either." "Well, first of all, you need to stop with that stuttering." I coughed and looked down nervously, even though he was still playing his game. "W-well, i-it's because I'm n-nervous." I murmured. "Well, then boost your self confidence." I heard bells ringing somewhere, signaling that it was 9 PM. "I-I'm going to sleep." I said, and covered myself with blankets.

I was dreaming about everything that happened on my first day here. Mainly the part with Leo kissing me. I was really surprised. But it was all as a joke, so I guess it's fine. Even if it was my first kiss. Which is supposed to be shared with someone that you love. It's fine, I wasn't gonna find anyone anyway, was I?

I was woken up by the intercom, with it stating "All students, classes will be delayed for a week due to unforeseen circumstances. And please, do not go out of your rooms. Food will be delivered straight to your dorms. Have a nice day." I yawned and opened my eyes, immediately being pounced on by a small black fox. "Did you hear that, Tim?" I sighed and said "Yeah, now go to your friends or something." Leo shook his head. "We're not allowed outside, remember?" I groaned. "Alright, fine then, go play video games or something." I turned over, but I was immediately pushed off of my bed by Leo. Oww… "Nope, we're doing something together. What do you want to play?" I yawned. "I d-don't know any of your games except for the one w-we played y-yesterday." Leo laughed. "Alright then, let's play that!" "W-w-w-wait!" I yelled, but he had already started the game and put a controller into my paws. I whimpered.

We were playing the game for a while, with him always doing dares, and me always doing truth. Until one point in the game

Leo: Truth or Dare

He surprisingly pressed A, and it asked 'Are you straight, bi, or gay?' Well, he's probably strai- "Gay". He then pressed A, and it was my turn. "I d-didn't expect t-that." Leo smiled. "Well, stuff isn't always what you're expecting. Now go, it's your turn!"

So I once again pressed A, and it asked 'Who in the room would you most like to have sex with?'

I blushed slightly. "W-well, that's u-unfair. T-there's only one o-other person in the room, a-and that's you…" Leo giggled. "So you would love to have sex with me?" My eyes widened. "I-I never s-said t-that!" I said, backing away.

"Yeah right." I pressed the A button on my controller, and we continued. The game stated that it was Leo's last turn. He pressed B and it said

'Make out with the person closest to you for a whole minute' I blushed and whimpered. "Not a-again." Leo tilted his head. "What do you mean again?" I looked up. "W-we had to do t-this last time, r-remember?" He sighed and said "Not exactly. Making out is kissing, but with your tongue as well." My eyes widened, and I backed up onto my bed. "W-well, t-that game w-was fun. L-let's do s-something e-else…" But Leo pounced on me. "Nope, I have to do it. Also, don't struggle please, it'll just be annoying." I sighed and closed my eyes, and whispered "F-fine…" It was barely audible, but Leo still heard it. He nodded, and pushed his lips against mine again, except this time, he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I immediately tried to push it out with my tongue. After a while, I looked to my right, and I saw that it had almost been a minute.

"Hey, Leo-" Someone abruptly came into the room. I immediately tried to push Leo off of me, but it was too late, Mike already saw us. Leo kept making out with me for a few more seconds before releasing. "Hey, Mike!" Mentioned pokemon chuckled. "So, you and him together, huh?" I immediately started saying "No, no no no no, i-it w-was a d-dare!" I said, pointing at the TV. "Yeah, but you still enjoyed it." Leo giggled. I tried to sit up, but to no avail, as he was still on me. "N-no I didn't!" I tried to push him off of me, but I couldn't. "Then why were you moaning?" I was shaking my head. "I-I w-wasn't! S-stop  
l-lying!" He simply smirked, and then turned towards Mike. "I thought that we weren't allowed out of our rooms?" He asked. Mike laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm supposed to help deliver the food to people. I got both of your meals right here." He picked up two small boxes from the cart he had outside, and he tossed them to us. "Thanks, Mike! Now, should we get back to what we were doing?" Leo turned back towards me. "B-but It only said a minute!" Leo nodded. "But that was only 59 seconds. So now we have to start over. "Bu-" I was cut off with him pushing his lips against mine and slipping his tongue in again. "Well, you both have fun I guess…" Mike quickly closed the door. After another minute was over, he took his mouth off again. "Well, that was fun!" He said and jumped off of me. "T-that's what you think…" I got up again. "Now it's your turn!" He laughed, and I sighed. I went over to my controller.

Tim: Truth or Dare

I accidentally pressed B. Shit, that can't be good.

"C-can I change t-that?" Leo shook his head. "The game isn't programmed to do that." I sighed. The game said 'Tell the person to the right of you "I Love You" '

I groaned. "A-at l-least it's n-nothing like k-kissing…" He turned towards Leo who was giggling. I didn't want to… "I-I-I-I L-love y-y-y-y-you" Immediately I pressed A. "O-okay, t-the g-game is o-over, c-can we e-eat?" I asked nervously. Leo was… blushing? He nodded and said "Sure." I picked up my box and sat in the corner. "E-enjoy?" I said to Leo, who had already opened his box. "Oh wow, spaghetti." Of course the school just HAD to choose that. I opened my box, and I saw… Nothing. "W-why d-don't I-" I stopped myself. "Why don't you what?" Leo looked over at me expectantly. "W-why d-don't I h-have any… meatballs?" I chuckled nervously. Leo ran over here and looked at my box before I could hide it. "More like you don't have anything at all. Do you want to share with me?" "NO!" I yelled, before I could stop myself. "I-I mean, I'm n-not hungry…" I murmured. Leo chuckled. "Is it because of all the kissing, and you'll think that we'll accidentally kiss again?" I nodded slowly. "Well, I doubt that will happen, there are tons of noodles! Plus, I can't just let you starve, can I?" I sighed. "F-fine, but I'll only eat a little. He nodded and we sat down together, both of us just eating. Until, wouldn't you know it, we both tried to eat the same noodle. This should work out well.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes widened, and I immediately bit down to disconnect the noodle. Except I was too slow. Leo had his eyes closed, and his lips were pushed against mine yet again. I instantly recoiled and spat out the noodle. "I-I'm full… I said before running back onto my bed. "Why do you always go onto the bed?" Leo asked. "W-where else am I s-supposed to go?" Leo thought for a moment. "You could always go to the bathroom." Well, I guess that I could do that. "B-but then I w-would have t-to go into a-another room." Leo smirked. "Oh, so you don't want to be away from me?" My eyes widened and I shook my head. "N-no! I-it's just that t-the beds much c-closer…" "Yeah, I definitely believe you." I whimpered. "I'm g-going to bed." I pulled the blankets over me and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly. "Well, if you don't want to be away from me so much…" I soon felt something cuddle up against me. "L-Leo, s-s-stop!" I yelled, surprised. I tried to get out of bed, but he had wrapped his paws around me. "Nah, you're too comfortable. Goodnight!" He said, and he soon fell asleep. I whimpered and tried to slide out of his grasp, but to no avail. I had no choice but to go to sleep as well. He was surprisingly soft and comfortable, and I soon found myself falling asleep in his arms.

The next morning, I found my muzzle right next to his, almost kissing. I instantly pulled away, and I rolled out of bed. "Oww…." I whimpered. Suddenly, the intercom turned on. "Students may now visit others' rooms, but please do not exit the building." I sat up on the floor, rubbing my head. "So, did you sleep well?" Leo asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes. "You can go visit your friends. I'm going back to sleep. I managed to pull him off of my bed, and I climbed back in. "Nah, I don't feel like it today. Maybe tomorrow." I felt him cuddle against me again. "L-Leo, p-please stop and g-go do s-something else…" "Nah, I don't feel like it." Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside, and soon someone called "Leo, are you awake?" I immediately tried to get out of Leo's grasp, but I couldn't. Surprising how a fighting type isn't stronger than a dark type. "Yeah, you can come in!" I struggled harder to get out of his grasp, but I just couldn't. The door opened, and there stood a grovyle. "Hey, Ace." Leo said. The grovyle simply started laughing. "You two having fun?" I whimpered. "P-please help…" Ace started laughing harder. "Anyways, we're heading down to the gym to play some soccer, wanna come?" I felt Leo nod vigorously. "Sure!" He stopped cuddling me and followed Ace out the door.

…

Did he not bring me?

"YES!" I yelled, and I could have sworn that everyone in the building could have heard that. Suddenly I saw the door open. "I forgot to get Tim!" I heard Leo say to Ace. How nice of Leo to remember about me. Again, sarcasm.

I was dragged to the gym, where a whole bunch of Leo's friends were standing around and talking. They all immediately looked over when they saw Leo. Some of them laughed when they saw me being dragged by him. That's lovely.

I was forced to sit down on the bench, next to most of Leo's other friends. I started to get really nervous. Again, I'm not social. At all.

They picked two captains, one being Leo, obviously. The other one being some hitmonlee. Unsurprisingly, Leo went first. I wonder if he'll pick Mike or Ac- "Tim" Fuck. Me. Not literally, I don't really… Yeah…

I stood up and walked over to him nervously, a bunch of people laughing. The hitmonlee picked a machoke, then Leo picked Mike, the hitmonlee chose a hitmonchan, Leo picked Ace, hitmonlee chose the last pokemon, a buizel. "Hey, Leo" Leo turned his head towards hitmonlee. "How about you trade that loser for Arin over here?" He said, pointing to the buizel. Leo seemed to get pissed. "Why do you want to do that?" The hitmonlee sighed and shook his head. "I want a team of fighting types, obviously." Leo laughed, still seeming mad for some reason. "Well, too bad. This 'loser' is staying on my team." Well, I'm terrible at soccer, so I doubt we're gonna win… The hitmonlee seemed to get annoyed. "Just let me have the fucking riolu on my-" Leo seemed ready to explode. "HIS NAME IS TIM!" He yelled. I started to cower, while everyone was staring at Leo with their mouths agape. "Alright, let's start the game then…" Ace said, clearing out of his shocked state.

Mike was put into the goal, while Ace, Leo, and I were on the field. Although I was supposed to help stop the ball from getting into the goal. Anyways, we were playing for a while,and near the end of the game,the score was 1-1. While playing, however, Arin hurt his leg, so he couldn't play anymore. We decided to put one of our team on the sidelines. "I-I'll go ou-" I was cut off by Ace "I'll stop playing." Not good… "I-I think that I should…" But Ace already sat down on the bench. Great, now it was up to me and Leo. With Mike in the goal of course. Anyways, we were running across the field, and Leo had the ball.

He was planning on shooting it, but hitmonlee jumped in front of the ball. So instead, he passed it to me. Great. Anyways, I was working my way over to the goal, and I wasn't that far away.

And then suddenly, a fist came flying at me. I didn't manage to dodge, and it hit me right in the face. Making me almost lose consciousness. I heard yelling and fighting going on, but I couldn't understand anything. Then, I blacked out.

I woke up in the bed in my dorm room, and my head was ringing. I groaned and opened my eyes, seeing nothing but black. It wasn't until a few seconds later that I realized Leo was nuzzling against me. I tried getting up, but my head just hurt more, and I fell back onto my pillow. "Oww….." I moaned rubbing my head. "Tim? Are you awake?" I heard Leo speaking. "Y-yeah… But my head hurts…" I was wondering why Leo was nuzzling me, but that question could wait until later. "It's alright, just stay down." I coughed, causing my head to hurt more. What happened while we were playing soccer?


	5. Chapter 5

"W-what happened?" I asked, my head starting to hurt less. Leo sighed sadly. "Well, basically…"

~Flashback~

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Leo yelled at the machoke, who was smirking. "Just making sure that gay faggot doesn't continue bugging any of us." Leo was fuming. "And what the hell do you have against people who're gay?" Everyone started backing off, except for machoke. "All faggots should kill themselves." He said, crossing his arms. But he was still smirking. That's annoying. At this point, Leo looked like he could kill someone. "Even me?" He yelled at the rude pokemon. The machoke was shocked. Everyone already knew, except for him. "Then yeah, you also need to die." The fighting type swung his fist at Leo, but he had already moved out of the way. Next thing the fighting type knew, he was flat on the floor with his face being clawed rapidly by a small black fox.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pry him off. A few seconds later, Mike and Ace came and pulled Leo off of the fighting type. "Calm down, Leo." Leo simply huffed. "He deserved it."

Later, the machoke had to go to the nurse's office, due to all of his scratches, that were still bleeding.

~End flashback~

I stared at Leo with wide eyes. "Y-you did t-that for me?" Leo simply shrugged. "That's what friends are for, aren't they?"

…

Friends. There's that word again. Tears came to my eyes. "…No." Leo looked up. "What do you mean, 'no'?" I looked up, tears flowing freely out of my eyes. "I don't… have any… friends…" I looked back down again. "Well if you don't have any friends," My head was lifted up. "Then I'll be your best friend!" Leo was smiling at me. I shook my head. "I… D-don't think-" Leo laughed. "Well, too bad. From this day forward, we'll be best friends!"

So… That happened. A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. "Leo, are you in there?" Leo, who was playing video games, called "Yeah, you can come in!" The door opened, and Mike stepped in. "So, how's Tim?" Well, that's nice. "I-I'm fine…" I said. "Alright then, do you guys want to get some lunch?" I put my head back onto my pillow. "I-I'll pass." Leo stood up. "If he's not going, then I'm not going either. My eyes opened immediately. "B-but wh-" I was cut off by Mike. "Okay, I'll see ya guys later!" Mike winked at Leo before closing the door.

"So, what do you want to do?" Leo leaped up onto my bed. "N-nothing…" Leo giggled. "Pick out a random game." I sighed, and walked over to the games. "F-fine…" I just pointed at a random game, and Leo pulled it out, and giggled. "Dating simulator?" My eyes widened and I blushed. "I-I didn't m-mean to…" Leo turned the console on and inserted the game. "Let's have fun."

Leo created a male character, and during the game, decided that he would be gay.

Everything went fine, until he had to make a character that he could eventually go out with. And of course, he named him after me. Great. Just, fucking, beautiful.

During the game, Leo decided to flirt with me. A lot. Of course, I'm talking about in the game, but still. I felt so awkward. Whenever Leo handed the controller to me, I made sure to not engage in a conversation with myself. But in the end, Tim ended up being Leo's boyfriend.

Yayyy… And then, of course, the two kissed.

"O-okay, that was fun. C-can we do s-something else?" I asked with a blush on my face. "Okay. How about another romantic game?"

I quickly shook my head. "Aww…" Leo pouted. "Fine then, how about Truth or-" I quickly shook my head. "No, I'm good. I'm going to go walk around. See you later" I quickly ran out the door, and sighed with relief.

After walking around for about an hour, I decided to head back. However, on my way back, I was surrounded by a gurdurr, a nuzleaf, and… Colin? Well, I haven't seen him in a while.

"Hey, loser." I backed away, but I was blocked by the gurdurr. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I started to shake. "I-I-I…" I was punched in the gut by the Nuzleaf, making me reel back in pain. "Shut it, fag." I looked around for a way to escape, but I couldn't see an escape route anywhere. "What the fuck are you guys doing?!" My eyes widened, and we all turned to see Leo, followed by Mike, Ace, and Arin.

Colin chuckled. "Just beating up this punk here." Ace and Arin started ,moving forward. "I recommend you stop." Mike crossed his arms. "And why?" The gurdurr said, unimpressed. Leo smirked. "Because he's my boyfriend. Now fuck off." My eyes widened. I'm his what?! The three around me started getting scared. "Look, we didn't mean anything by it… We were just… Messing around… Isn't that right, buddy." Colin glared at me, and I cowered under his gaze. "Wait, a second…" The nuzleaf spoke up. "How do we know that you're not lying?" He spoke to Leo, who became confused. "What do you mean?" By this point, a lot of people had come out of their rooms, to see what was going on. "How do we know that he really IS your boyfriend?" The nuzleaf crossed his arms, and Leo simply smiled. "You want me to prove it to you?" The grass type nodded."Alright then." Leo started walking up to me.

Wait, is he…

He leaned forwards.

In front of everyone?!

He pushed his muzzle against mine, and everyone gasped in shock. After a few seconds, Leo pulled away. "Does that answer your question?" Everyone was staring in shock. Except for Ace, Mike, and Arin apparently, who were trying to hold in their laughter. I felt my face heat up, before Leo pulled me along, with Arin, Ace, and Mike following. When we were back in our room, I turned to Leo. "D-did you r-really have to d-do t-that?" Leo nodded. "I couldn't just let them beat you up, could I?" I sighed. "It happens to me all the t-time. You d-didn't have to do anything." I let my head hang down. "Hey, I already told you. You have friends now." Again, that word. "H-how many t-times do-" I was cut off by the bells ringing. "I guess we should head to bed. Goodnight, you guys!" I heard Arin say, before the three of them left. "P-please sleep on y-your own bed, o-okay?" I muttered. I could have sworn that there was a look of hurt on Leo's face, but it was probably just my imagination. "Okay…" Leo said halfheartedly, before he went to his own bed.

Surprisingly, sleep came to me rather quickly. I dreamt about me and Leo kissing again. Although, this time it was more passionate. Why was I dreaming about this?!

I woke up, and sat up immediately. Surprisingly, Leo was still sleeping. I looked at the clock, and it seems as though I got up earlier than I usually did. I noticed Leo was tossing and turning in his sleep.

That's it, I'm transferring schools. At least then I won't have any contact with anyone.

However, before I could get out the door, the intercom turned on. "Tim the riolu, come to the main office." Well, that was a coincidence. I wondered what I did. I saw Leo sit up, just as I was walking out the door. "Tim, what's going on?" I ignored him and ran to the front office. I guess I could ask to call my parents there, so that I could try to transfer schools.

I knocked on the door, and I heard a voice. "Come in."

I opened the door, and there was the head teacher. "Sit down." I did as I was told, and before I could ask what I did, he spoke. "Tim… I'm sorry, but…" He looked at me with a look of sympathy on his face.

"Your parents are dead."


	6. Chapter 6

"Your parents are dead."

"W-what?!" I said, hoping that I was dreaming. The head teacher sighed sadly, and continued to speak."Someone robbed your house, and it seems like your parents found him in the middle of the robbery. They tried to call the police, but he killed both of them…" I shut my eyes, and tears started flowing, and I ran out of the office, ignoring the calls of the head teacher. I pushed open my door, and buried my face into my pillow. "H-hey, what's wrong?" I heard Leo say.

I shook my head. "M-my p-p-parents… are… d-dead…" I replied, not being able to stop my voice from cracking. There was silence for a while, before I heard someone come into the room. "I heard what happened. Is he…" Mike seemed to notice me, and was silent for a second. "T-the head teacher said that you needed to be adopted by a family if you were to continue at this school." Fucking wonderful, could this day get any worse?! "My family can adopt you." I heard the black fox say.

I sat up. "Y-you can't…" I said, my voice still cracking. "Why not? We're friends, aren't we?" I shook my head. "No… I'm.. alone…" I said, before walking out of the room. I heard Mike talk to Leo. "He needs some time to be alone. Let him calm down, okay?"

Well, I know exactly where I'm going to be alone.

I finally found my way to the roof, and luckily for me, nobody was there. I sighed, and walked over to the edge, and sat down. Maybe it was good for me. I'm alone now, aren't I? It's what I always wanted.

Although, if there's nobody else with you, then what's the point of living, right? Maybe I should just end it… 'You have Leo..' I heard my mind speak to me.

He would be better off without me.

~Change POV to Tim and Leo's room.~

The door was slammed open, and Ace came running in. "Leo! Tim Is on the roof!" Leo got up immediately. "What?!" He obviously couldn't believe it. "I saw him taking the stairs up there!"

In an instant, Leo was running out of the room, towards the roof.

~POV Back to the roof~

I steeled my nerves, and stood up. There's no point in my living anymore, is there? I took a step back, before…

Suddenly, the door slammed open. "TIM!" I heard a familiar voice call, and I fell over backwards. "L-Leo? W-why are y-you here?" He ran over to me, and pulled me away from the ledge. "I can't let you do that, Tim." I shook my head. "Yes you can." Suddenly, Mike and Ace appeared, and they brought me back to my room. After Leo's friends left, he locked the door and took my keys. "W-why would y-you do s-something like t-that?" I sat up immediately. Leo was… Crying? I lie back down, before talking. "E-everyone would be better off w-without me…" Leo shook his head, and walked over to me. "That's not fucking true!" He practically screamed at me. "How the hell could you be so selfish?! You think that just because something bad happened in your life, that it means that you can just fucking kill yourself!? What about everyone else?!" My eyes widened and I looked up. "N-nobody's e-ever really c-cared about m-me…" I trailed off. "I-I'm sorry…" I muttered. I looked down again, and Leo hugged me. I honestly wasn't expecting that. "Well, I'm here now, alright?" I nodded, and… I hugged him back, tears now flowing down my face again.

When the first week of school passed, classes started back up again.

I was walking through the halls and looking at my school plan. "I have…" I groaned. I hate (Unspecified class). Hopefully I'll get a seat in the corner. I entered the classroom, and I was one of the first people there, so I took a seat in the corner. Eventually, the class started to fill up, and everyone avoided sitting next to me, which I was extremely happy for. Eventually, people stopped coming in. It looks like nobody's sitting next to m- "Am I late?" I heard a familiar voice, and everyone looked towards the entrance. Shit, it was Leo. Do I have to spend all my time with him now? He sat down in the last open seat. Which was right next to mine. Wonderful. And the teacher still wasn't here. "Hey, dumbass." I looked up, and there stood… Wouldn't you know it, Colin. Hasn't he already annoyed me enough?

Suddenly, everyone was moved away from us. He must be using psychic or something. And then a barrier appeared as well. Oh wow, I didn't expect that. But still, what the hell does he want? I heard knocking, and I saw Leo and Arin, and they were trying to break the barrier. "You fucking asshole made me look like a prick in front of everyone." Suddenly, I was slammed against the floor. "Ugh…" I groaned. That hurt. Although, I couldn't get back up. "Now you're gonna pay." He slammed his fist against my face, and I heard a crack. Oh, and I forgot to mention, that was extremely painful. He continued to punch me in the gut, "You know , I'm glad you parents are dead. They deserved it for giving birth to a fag like you." That got my blood boiling, but I couldn't do anything. "And that queer Leo. He should kill himself, th-" Now I was fucking mad.

I kicked the asshole off of me before I slammed his face with my fist.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed at him, before I punched him again, making him slam through the barrier, and effectively shattering it. Everyone started backing away. Which was perfectly fine with me. I sat back onto my seat again, before everyone slowly did the same. A minute later, the teacher came in, perfectly unaware of everything that happened, and the lesson started.

After all my classes were over, I dropped onto my bed. I was exhausted. And Leo was probably finally doing something with his friends. He had spent the entire week making sure that I didn't try to kill myself.

I rolled onto my side. Why did I get so pissed when Colin said that Leo should kill himself? I mean, yeah it's wrong, but why did I care so much? It was just words. I sighed and closed my eyes. I need to take a nap. Or maybe I should go outside, I've been doing nothing but sleeping the whole week. I sat up, and went to go outside. Thankfully, nobody stopped me on my way. However, I did see Leo talking with a bunch of people in the cafeteria. It seemed as though they had just started eating. I turned my head away, and went outside.

I found a tree, and sat at it's roots. It was comfortable outside, just relaxing.

I was sitting at the tree for a while before I saw a car pull up, and two pokemon stepped out. One was a blaziken, the other was a zoroark. I simply closed my eyes and continued to relax. "Excuse me, young man?" My eyes opened immediately when hearing a female voice. I looked up to see the zoroark from before leaning over me. "Y-yes?" I stuttered. I hate it when I meet new people. "We're looking for someone named Leo, do you know where he is?" I nodded. "H-he's in the cafeteria." She looked at me in confusion. "And… Where is the cafeteria?" I sighed, knowing what I had to do. "I-I'll show you…" I trailed off nervously, before standing up.

I led the zoroark and the blaziken over to the cafeteria, where Leo was still eating with his friends. The blaziken spoke to me. "Thank you… ?" "T-Tim…" I managed to speak out. He nodded, and the pair went over to Leo. I was going to walk away, before I heard them speak. "Now, what's with you wanting us to… Adopt someone?" I paused. He was serious about that?

"W-well, my friend's parents died, and he doesn't have anyone to live with. Can he please live with us?" Leo was begging at this point. The zoroark, who I assumed was Leo's mom at this point, sighed. "Well, what's his name?" Now it was time to leave.

I ran back to outside, lightly panting. I'm really out of shape…

Anyways, I sat back down at the tree, intending to relax again. "He's over there!" I opened my eyes at the familiar voice, and of course it just had to be Leo. And he was with his parents. Great.

"So, your parents are dead?" Wow, that was blunt. I flinched, before speaking. "Y-yes…" I slowly stood up, intending to run away. "So, why aren't you hanging out with any of your friends?" The zoroark's voice was soft and filled with kindness. Wow. "I-I don't-" I was cut off by Leo. "He doesn't have many friends." I was going to say I don't have any friends at all, but that's ruined now. Leo's dad turned to him. "We'll think about it, alright?" Leo nodded, and after they waved goodbye to me, they drove off again.

"Isn't it great, Tim? You might be living with me!" We were back in our dorm room. I groaned. "Leo, I r-really don't need help…" I said. "I'd be fine by m-myself." Leo shook his head.

"You need to be adopted before continuing school, remember?" Well, that was true I guess. "I don't n-necessarily need s-school…" I spoke, nervous of what Leo was gonna do. "You don't need school?!" He yelled. "Of course you do! What are you supposed to do when you grow up!?" I flinched, and I got even more nervous. "W-w-w-well… I could live o-on the s-streets…?" I said, still nervous. Leo shook his head. "I would never let you do that." Suddenly, the intercom turned on. Wow, that was lucky. "Leo the zorua, please come to the main office." Leo jumped off of his bed. "I'll see ya later."

I sighed in relief and let my head hit the pillow. Half an hour later, Leo came running into the room. "Tim!" I jumped up. "W-what?!" I started to panic. "Calm down. My parents said that they'd adopt you!" He said, obviously overjoyed. I wasn't looking forward to this.. "Really?" I said, unsure. Leo nodded. "We're going to visit our house tomorrow, on the weekend!" I think I blacked out.

"Tim?" I felt something poke my side. "Are you awake?" I didn't say anything. Best to let him think that I'm still asleep. "Do I have to kiss you?" I sat up immediately. "I'm awake…!" I said, panicking. I heard Leo giggling. "You were out for the rest of the day. It's Saturday today. I groaned. We're going to his house, aren't we… "Get ready, we're leaving in an hour." I flopped back down onto my bed and groaned. And then I was pushed out of my bed. Damn it. I sighed and got up, before heading to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower." I said, before locking the door. Then I took the mentioned shower, and got ready for the day. I headed out of the bathroom, before getting a controller thrown at me. "You have to practice playing video games!" He said, before walking past me. "Why?" Leo poked his head out of the bathroom. "Did I forget to tell you? My parents are the owners of a huge gaming company." He said, before closing and locking the door. Great, another reason not to want to live with Leo. I sighed and looked at what game he had put in. It was some sort of fighting game. I sat down, and started practicing the game. It was surprisingly fun. After a few minutes, Leo came out of the bathroom. "So, how's the game?" He questioned. I shrugged. "It's… okay, I guess…" I finished a battle, and Leo took the controller, before looking at how many battles that I won. And, of course, I apparently was amazing at the game. "You… How….?" He asked. I tilted my head. "What did I do?" I asked, confused. "You took almost no damage in each game…" I shrugged. "So…?" Leo shook his head, "Your health carries on with each battle… And you won fifty games… Not even my dad is as good as that!" He suddenly got really excited. "Let's play together!" He started jumping up and down. I shook my head. "I-I don't think-" I was cut off my a controller flying at my face. "Come on, don't be like that!"

Basically, I beat Leo without taking any damage. I'm proud of myself at this point. I actually found something that I was good at! "You have to play against my dad!" I think he's proud of me. I'm not sure if that's good or bad, but I'll take it. He looked at the clock. "Oh, we have to go now, come on!" He dragged me out of our room, and all the way to outside the building, where the car was waiting. "Come on!" He continued to pull me. "Uh, L-Leo, I'm not sure…"

But soon I was sitting in the car with Leo and his parents. I think I want to go back to the school…


	7. Chapter 7

Soon, Leo's parents started asking questions about me.

"Where is he from?" "What are his grades?" "Why isn't he talking?"

Thankfully, Leo asked all those questions for me. For once, I'm glad that he's here. If he wasn't, I don't know what I would do. Finally, they asked the most important question. Well, the most important to them.

"How good is he at video games?" I stiffened up, and Leo got really excited.

"He's amazing at them! He even beat me without even trying!" Well, that wasn't exactly true. I was slightly trying. So technically, I was… You know what, forget that.

"Oh, really?" His dad looked at me interested. "Which game was it?"

Leo quickly answered. "It was (Unspecified fighting game)!" The fire type's eyes opened wider. "But you're better at that game than almost anyone… When did he start playing?"

"Just this morning, for half an hour!"

To say that his dad was surprised was an understatement. I guess gaming is really important in this family. "He's that good?!" He yelled, shocked. I shrunk down into my seat. "I-I'm sorry…" I trailed off, suddenly scared.

Then his dad laughed, and I looked up confused. "There's no need to be sorry! This is amazing! We could enter him in tournaments…" I stopped listening, while his dad continued to talk. I… I did something right?

"So, how about it?" I looked up, confused. "H-huh, what?" His dad sighed. "Do you want to enter the (Unspecified gaming tournament)?"

"Uh… um… sure?" I said, nervously. "Alright then! We just need to get you used to all the games!"

We soon arrived at the house. Or rather, it was more like a mansion. I certainly was shocked. I was knocked out of my state by Leo's dad patting my back. Although, it certainly didn't feel like a pat. More like a punch. But it's fine. I just hope that my back isn't bruised now.

"Amazing, isn't it? Well, come on, let's go inside." I forced my feet to move, with Leo walking close to me. He leaned over and whispered "You'll be staying in my room, just so that you know." I nodded, and eventually we were in the house. And to say that there were a lot of games would be an understatement. There were five rooms just for playing video games. And one living room for playing family games, and to watch TV. Oh, and they must have even more money than I thought, because each television was massive. I guess they just really love playing video games… I think. Or they're really competitive. I don't know.

After a tour of the house, which included a bedroom that smelled… weird, to say the least. I think that was the master bedroom. I unfortunately didn't see Leo's room, where I would be staying. But eventually we stopped at a gaming room. "So, do you want to fight?" I looked up, to see Leo's dad smiling at me. He wants to fight me? My eyes widened. "I-I uh… I…" I got nervous. His dad, who I learned was literally named Blaziken, laughed. "I mean the game, obviously." I sighed in relief, and nodded slowly. I wasn't sure if I would be that good against him…

I crushed him, to say the least.

He sat there awestruck, before wanting to fight me again. And then he lost again. I'm assuming that I'm good? Leo was sitting on the other side of me, and he was really excited again. Eventually, Blaziken (I couldn't think of any names, sorry..) wanted to show me another game. He said it was the most popular game at this time, and would be the main game at the tournament.

It was a turn based card-fighting game, called (Not saying, because I'm terrible at coming up with names). Basically, there were 8 types of cards, (All based off of pokemon types) and you made your own deck and fought with others. He showed me how to play, before letting me make a deck. I made a mix of Fighting and Poison type cards, and then I had to fight Leo.

In the end, Leo won, but I almost beat him, so… That's worth something, right? Blaziken said that it was good for my first try, and I customized my deck slightly. I say slightly, but I changed the poison half of my deck to electric. This should work out well, right?

Well, I managed to win the fight, but barely. It turns out that Leo meant to play a different card at one point, and that's the main reason I won.

So I customized my deck again, changing my deck to Steel/electric, and I managed to legitimately beat Leo. So it's just trial and error I guess.

Leo's deck was completely dark, with tons of useful cards. But it was mainly offense, as well as fighting, while Steel is defense. Electric and Poison are mostly spells. Fire and Water were a mix of spells and minions, grass was mainly minions, while normal was a lot of weak spells and minions, but they didn't cost much to use.

Anyways, after a while I decided to stick with the steel/electric, with a few customizations.

Eventually, after all the gaming, Leo and I decided to go to his room. Well, more like Leo wanted to and forced me to come along. When we entered the room, there was one thing that I noticed.

There was only one bed. Before I could ask why, Leo showed me around his room, which was massive. He had a giant TV with a bunch of consoles at the bottom of it. I'm amazed that they can afford all of the TVs. I guess that's what you get when you own a massive company for gaming.

"So, are you excited for the tournament?" Leo's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh.. What?" Leo giggled. "You know, the tournament? I'm also entering. Last year I only got 5th place though." I nodded. "Well, I just hope that I do alright in the tournament…"

Leo smiled. "You'll do great. Oh, I forgot to mention, the tournament starts tomorrow, so we won't be able to attend school. But we're excused, same with all the other competitors." Wait, the tournament's tomorrow? I don't even know what all the games are!

"L-Leo, I'm sorry for asking, but… What are all the games at the t-tournament?" I was starting to get nervous about competing.

"Well, there's gonna be (Fighting game), (Card fighting game), and (Racing game)."

Well, that's a relief. There' s only one game that I don't know about. I can find out more about it tomorrow before the tournament.

At about one in the morning, everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except me. I was getting up to get some water, I was slightly thirsty. And of course, I forget that Leo's room has its own bathroom. I wish that I had remembered…

I was walking down the hall, trying to remember where the bathroom was. And then, as I was passing the room of Leo's parents, I smelled that scent from before, except it was stronger now. And I also heard moaning. Is someone hurt?

I got closer to the door, before I heard Leo's mom. "Fuck, pound me harder!"

…

I immediately knew what that smell was. And what was happening.

I quickly ran back to Leo's room and shut the door. Ugh… I didn't need to hear that… I clutched my head and went over to the bathroom. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep again…

I woke up 5 hours later in the bed. Don't pay attention to what I said before. Somehow, Leo had managed to wrap his paws around me again. How does he do that? I managed to struggle out of his grasp, but that woke him up. "Hnng… Tim, is that you?" He yawned.

"S-sorry for waking you up…" I stuttered, suddenly remembering what happened last night. Leo shook his head. "It's fine, I was going to get up soon anyways…"

Suddenly, he was filled with energy. "So, do you want to go get breakfast?" I nodded, and Leo led me to the kitchen. How does he know how to get around so easily? This place is massive!

Before we were walking to the kitchen, I could smell bacon… Mm… Oh, and also sausages and eggs. We arrived at the kitchen to see a gardevoir putting food on the table. I guess she must be the maid or something? She smiled at us when we sat down.

Most guys would probably fall in love instantly. But… For some reason, I didn't. And neither did Leo. He's probably used to seeing her, but is something wrong with me? Soon, Leo's parents entered the room, and the table became more lively. Leo and his parents were laughing and joking around, and just plainly talking.

This reminded me of when my parents and my older brother were still alive. We used to be like this, before my brother died when his apartment caught fire. Then, the dining table was just occasional remarks about something that happened, what one of us were planning to do, how the food tasted…

I felt tears coming to my eyes. "I-I'd like to be excused…" I muttered before running off. Leo's parents were confused, while Leo himself was worried. He had seen me crying, before I ran off.

I managed to find the way into Leo's room, and I locked myself inside the bathroom. It was just so unfair! Why did everyone have to die except for me? Why couldn't I also have been killed by that robber, or also have burned to death? Why!?

I heard knocking on the door, followed by a voice. "Tim, are you in there?" I simply continued crying, and Leo called again. "Tim, could you let me in?"

I got up and unlocked the door. "W-what do you-" I was cut off by Leo suddenly hugging me. "Tim, I'm here for you. If something ever happens to you, I swear that I will help you any way that I can. You're not alone, alright?"

I was surprised. Leo would do anything for me? 

But all I did was continue to cry, and hug him back. I didn't want to ruin this moment.


	8. Chapter 8

After I calmed down, (Which took about an hour) Leo's dad was showing me how to play the racing game.

Also, I learned that there was going to be a tag team tournament taking place the week after the tournament, and we would also have school off for that week as well. We've had a lot of days off… But I don't mind. Not at all. However, in order to get into the tag team tournament, we would have to get into the top five of one of the tournaments, and then you could have two of your friends with you. And of course, we're entering one of them, so there must be more somewhere?

Soon, we had to leave to go to the tournament. I'm not nervous! Heh… Alright, yes I am.

Leo's mom had to stay home and do… Something? I never found out. Leo and his dad were talking about strategies, and I was staring out the window. Is it really such a good idea to enter this tournament? What if I just embarrass Leo? I sighed. I shouldn't try to get myself down.

"Something wrong?" I looked up to see Blaziken looking at me. I shook my head. "I-I'm fine… When will we be there?" Coincidentally, the driver spoke up. "We'll be there in less than a minute." That soon?

We got out of the car- I mean, Leo and I got out of the car, and Blaziken said he would be cheering for us at home. More like he's going to do something with his wife in their bed. My mind doesn't want to think about it…

We found our way to the front desk, which was surprisingly hard to find in the mass of people, but we got our passes, got our pictures taken for some reason, and we were led to where we would be playing. The first game would be the racing game, and if we got in the top 20 then we would be in the fighting game tournament, and then the top 10 of that game would be entered in the card game tournament. This should be hard…

"Welcome, competitors and spectators!" I turned my head to see an announcer. He started explaining the rules, which were really simple. Next, they showed the bracket. I was in block B, whereas Leo was in block D. At least we wouldn't have to face each other unless we both made it to the finals.

But… I froze. I would be alone in the middle of a lot of people. Not good…

We were lead away from each other, but not before Leo wished me good luck. When I arrived at my block, I was told to sit down, which I did, and I would be matched up against random people who are also entered in the tournament.

I eventually got matched up with someone, and I soon saw my car appear. I just barely lost. Great start…

I won most of the races, but I still lost a fair amount. The racing game was going to continue tomorrow, and each competitor had to get a room at the hotel that the tournament was held at. Blaziken already got Leo and me a room, of course. I eventually got to the room, and… There was only one bed. I sighed and flopped down, before hearing moaning to the right. And that's when I realized that we had another room in our… room? I walked over to the door, and I heard the moaning more clearly. Well, I guess Leo's here. Did he hurt himself? I cracked open the door, and I saw…

Oh no.

Oh, please no.

I quickly and silently closed the door. Leo was masturbating on the other bed, without his blankets over him. So… He's pretty big, actually.

Why was I thinking that? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and flopped back down on the bed. What's wrong with me?

A few minutes later, the moaning stopped, and Leo came out of his room, lightly panting. "Oh… You're… Back…" I thought back to before and slightly blushed. "Y-yeah… How did you do?" Leo puffed out his chest proudly. "I won almost all my games! What about you?" I shrugged, "I think I won most of mine…" He laughed. "I bet you did great! Come on, let's practice!" And so we did, with him winning each game. I guess we know who's going to be getting farther for sure. We then practiced (Unnamed card game), and I got some more packs with some coins we got. And I was in for a surprise when I opened my 5th pack.

"Tim!?" I yelled, jumping up. You see, I wasn't questioning why I was named Tim, but I was looking at the riolu card, which was named Tim.

The creators had made a character after me apparently. The cards that he could add into his deck were amazing. From destroying all monsters on the field, to healing 30 health. Also, his special ability allowed him to destroy one minion of his choice each turn. Well, I was using this character for sure.

Leo looked over at my screen, giggling at my expression. "It looks like dad made you your own character as well!" I looked over at him confused. "Your dad made me a character…?" Leo explained. "My dad's company made the game, and he's the lead designer!" Oh wow, I wish I had known that sooner. "But… why did he make a character based on me?" Leo shook his head. "He made you your own character. People usually have to pay thousands for that! And you're basically his son now, so of course he would do that for you!" I… I didn't know what I was feeling. I think I was… Excited? "Oh, and also, you can still unlock cards for your character!" Leo added, before I quickly picked my controller back up and opening the rest of my packs. I managed to get a few more cards for my new character before hurrying and making a new deck. Leo giggled at my excitement as I made a new fighting/steel deck, using my new character. I finished my deck, but before I could challenge him to a battle, he yawned and turned off his game. "I think we should head to bed now," I sighed and nodded, my excitement going away.

We headed to bed, he also went to my bed for some reason, but I was too tired to care, and I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow. Actually a few minutes after, but you get what I mean, I was tired.

~Slight lemon warning~

My eyes opened to see Leo standing over me with him smirking. "What-" I was cut off by Leo speaking. "I think you deserve a reward for doing so well."

He moved his head back to my erection. Wait, why did I have one? And why can't I move?

He leaned down and licked my dick, before I felt it being slipped inside his mouth, making me moan. He curled his tongue around his cock, and he started to slowly bob his head,

My eyes snapped open, and I was panting, and surprisingly I had an erection.

~Slight lemon over~

I felt my erection against Leo's fur. I blushed and quickly turned around. Why was I dreaming of this?

Wait…

I'm not attracted to girls, I have perverted dreams about guys…

My eyes widened in realization.

I'm gay.

Sorry for making the lemon incredibly terrible. I didn't really want to go into depth with it because it was a dream, and you can't exactly feel anything in a dream. When they actually have sex, then I'll make sure to make it better.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't want to be near Leo for a while, after that dream. When he finally got up, I quickly said bye and ran out the door. I can't believe that I would even be able to imagine something like that! Made there's a perverted part in me as well.

Ooh… I like that.

No, no I don't. Stop it brain!

I made my way to the lobby, where I then found out that it was going to be another five hours until the tournament continues. What am I supposed to do in that time? I don't exactly have much to do, except… I groaned, and slowly started walking back to our room, hoping that by the time I got back, I would have to leave again.

Unfortunately, the walk only took about ten minutes. I opened the door, and I was immediately tackled by Leo. And for some reason, I liked him on top of me. Wait what? No I don't. Heh…

"Why did you leave so quickly? We could have had so much more time to play games!" He got off of me to let me stand up. "Well…" I saw Leo staring at me with tears slowly appearing in his eyes. Shit, did I make him sad?

"I-I didn't know that t-the tournament was g-going to start l-later…" I quickly stuttered, hoping he wouldn't cry. Amazingly, Leo's face lit up, "Oh, okay! Now let's play!" I just barely managed to catch the controller flying at my face, before sighing and sitting down. I avoided a bullet there. Well, not necessarily a bullet, more like… I'm getting off subject.

We were playing a few games that Leo had brought with him, without me noticing. I could have sworn that he wasn't carrying anything when we got here. I'm probably just getting caught up in the details. But at least I'm getting better at video games! I think. I'm not sure yet. Leo opened his mouth to say something, but then the intercom let us know that the tournament was continuing soon. "Oh, let's go!" Leo said, but he sounded slightly disappointed. Meh, that's probably just me.

We said our goodbyes, before heading to our separate blocks. And that involved avoiding anyone who came near me, which is quite hard seeing as this is one of the most popular tournaments ever.

I finally made it to my block, where I was assigned to a chair, and again I would be matched up with random people. But today we were doing elimination!

Great, people losing and getting all their hopes and dreams crushed. Sounds like fun!

Whoever lost even a single game was disqualified, and they left, heartbroken. Oh, and there's someone saying "Better luck next year!", but that happens all the time.

I was nervous. Well, I'm always nervous, but what would happen if I lost? Would Leo be disappointed in me? Wait, why am I worried about Leo being disappointed with me.

I think the heat's getting to my head. And it's actually quite warm in here, so that might make sense. I got matched up with some machoke.

Alright, that was fun, can I go now? No? Okay, fine.

The race started, and the machoke was in the lead for almost the whole race. Looks like I know who's leaving. But then the machoke accidentally drove into a rock right in front of the finish line.

I win! Hurray, I don't feel happy at all. Somewhere, I heard a frustrated yell, and something breaking. Okay… I think I should go now. But I can't, because of… something. I don't know what yet, so please don't ask.

I managed to win all my races, and eventually, there were only 20 of us. Can we stop racing?

So… Apparently we have to keep racing until we get the best two, and those two would be like the big finale or something.

The races were the same, I kept winning with my amazing skills.

…

Okay, I don't have any skills at all, but at least let me have a moment to be proud of myself.

The moment's over, moving on.

I made it to the top eight, then to the top four, and then to the top two.

Wow, I should be proud. But I'm not, so…

I was led to another chair, which was right in front of a screen, obviously. But there was another chair and another screen right behind my screen. Wait, do we have to be right in front of each other while we play? Oh great, eye contact. Eventually, an umbreon showed up. He had crimson red eyes, which were slightly unnerving. I was supposed to make eye contact with this guy? Um… No thanks.

But this guy looks familiar, I think he goes to school with me. Let's see… He always takes that one table… And those two other people are usually talking with him. I think his name was something with an R…

"Ladies and gentlemen, our two Block D finalists, Tim and Rexon!" Oh yeah, that was it. We were given a few minutes to get to know each other for some reason. Wonderful, talking.

"Hey, what's up?" I looked up to see him talking to me. Now that I think about it, his eyes aren't really that unnerving. Just out of place. I mean the color, not the eyes. If the eyes were out of place, well… Getting sidetracked again.

"N-nothing…." I barely managed to remember how to talk to people. "W-what a-about you?" He chuckled. "Nervous, aren't you?" I nodded slightly. Of course I'm nervous! I'm going to be failing in front of millions of people worldwide! Because I just now remember that this is being broadcasted!

…

Anyways, back to the conversation.

Rexon took a closer look at me. "Hey… Aren't you Leo's best friend?" Before I could think whether to say yes or no, Leo suddenly came bounding into the room. "Yup, he sure is!" Rexon hopped back surprised. Well, I don't blame him, nobody was expecting that.

We kept talking, and Leo soon had to leave. I got to know Rexon better, and I wasn't as nervous around him.

The race started a few minutes later, and, again, I was nervous.

People worldwide will be watching! What am I supposed to do? I can't hide anywhere, I can't avoid the camera because I have to sit in this chair…

I had fun! I just barely lost to Rexon, but still. I was one of the eight best players at the game! Well, one of the best eight that were at this specific tournament. But I'm better than thousands of people! Well, to be honest, there are probably some others here who are better at me, but still, I actually did well! Rexon told me that he would see me around. I said okay.

…

I have amazing social skills.

I'm being sarcastic again. So… heh…

I met Leo back at our room, who was more excited than I ever thought possible.

"WE DID IT!" He was bouncing around the room. Not literally bouncing…

I sat down on the bed and smiled. I actually did well at something today, and that made it worth it.

Leo was still jumping around, before he tackled me down.

"I think you deserve a reward for doing so well."

I remembered, while Leo was standing over me, still excited. I felt awkward. Why did I just have to remember the dream now? I could feel myself getting excited.

And I mean sexually excited. I quickly faked a yawn, before climbing under some blankets. "I'm tired, I-I think I'm going to go to sleep for now."

We would have two days before the fighting tournament began, so that meant that I would have to spend more time with Leo. I really don't want to think about my dream.

"Okay!" Leo said, and he started playing a game. I would have noted what he was playing, but right now, I was just too tired to care.

Okay, I'm glad I could finish it. It's really late, and I'm extremely tired. I'll try to update more often from now on!

Also, someone requested me to use an OC, so I told him I would make him an Umbreon. And that would be Rexon!

Rexon is 's OC, and I changed his personality a bit so that he wouldn't be that much like Tim.

Feel free to request OC's, and I'll do my best to add them into the story!


	10. Chapter 10

.

I woke up to find Leo playing a dating simulator. Well, it's great to wake up to an image of two guys kissing! I'm being sarcastic again.

He noticed me waking up, and turned his head. "Good morning!" Oww, my ears. "L-Likewise…" At least I wasn't the same as yesterday, where I got nervous whenever Leo even glanced at me.

We went down to the lobby to get breakfast. I was surprised when I saw Blaziken and Leo's mom at the front door. "Mom? Dad?" Leo ran up to them immediately. I… I think I might want to go now. Well, I don't mean back to the house, I mean somewhere else in the hotel. Or back to the school, that would work as well.

Leo's parents explained that during the intermission, we were allowed to come 'home'. Great, I'm excited. Hurray.

We were soon home, and I was at the breakfast table with the other three. There was a big discussion about the tournament, but I just quietly ate my breakfast. It tastes quite good, actually. "So, how was Tim?" I froze, and looked up to see Blaziken looking at Leo with a judging look on his face. I think it was judging… Hmm, maybe it was an expectant look?

"He made it to second place in his block! Wait, weren't you guys watching?" Blaziken and his wife blushed. Well, I know what they were doing. "W-we… Um… We were… Yeah, we were watching. We… Uh… Just forgot!" Leo's mom came up with an excuse. And it's not even that good, I doubt Leo-

"Oh, okay then!" Or not… I saw the two parents sigh in relief.

The rest of breakfast went by quite quickly, and we were rushed out of the door. Apparently Arin and Ace (I just realized that all of those started with the letter A…) were entering a different tournament, so they also didn't have to go to school! Great. Just. Fucking. Wonderful.

It was just Leo and me in the car, and it was relatively silent. If you think that silence involved Leo playing a video game with the sound all the way up. How can he listen to that song? That song is the worst song I have ever heard. Well, almost the worst, there's an even worse song that I've heard, but I don't want to think about that song right now…

We soon arrived at a house. I have no clue if it's Ace or Arin, but still, we're here I guess.

Apparently it's impossible for anyone to NOT notice this car, because Arin ran out immediately. Then we went in with him. Well, I was forced in, but that's beside the point. The driver had already driven back, we were going to stay here until the tournament starts back up again. Alright, I'm ready to cry now.

We were talking- Okay, they were talking. But still, I was sitting right next to them, so I'm involved in the conversation, right?

Leo wanted to do something with a copy of one of Arin's games for some reason, so he left. And then they started to include me in the conversation as well. Fuck me. Again, not literally…

"So, how did you do in the tournament?" I snapped myself out of my thoughts. "W-well, I… uh…" Ace leaned in closed. "You don't have to be nervous, you know." I nodded. "O-okay, well… I… I got second i-in the first round…" I cowered, scared of their judging looks. But instead, they just laughed. "You did better than I did!" I looked up at the sound of Arin's voice. "Hah, I got first!" Ace proclaimed playfully. "Well, I did better!" The two started 'arguing', as in not actually arguing, just messing around… well, it's kind of obvious what I meant when I used air quotes… Alright, I'm thinking too much about thinking about air quotes.

"Alright, the games ready!" I was dragged to Tv, and a controller was put into my hand. What are we playing now… I looked up. Oh no… Please, no… The title of the game was

'Truth or Dare'.

Shit, I'm fucked.

The game started, and I was going last. Well, that's great! That gives me more time to think… Oh wait, we all are only allowed to do dare. Arin and Ace's dares were uneventful, But Leo's… Oh great…

'Sit on the person to the right for the rest of the game, except for while they have to get up.' Well, that's unfair. Leo laughed and sat on my lap. I started to get nervous, his ass was right on my crotch! My turn was uneventful, but Arin's dare made him and Ace make out for ten seconds, which they did without hesitation. And why did they only have to do ten seconds! Ace's turn was uneventful, and so was Leo's, but he started to grind his ass against me! I guess it was a joke, but, it's not exactly funny to me, because I'm getting slightly excited… It was my turn next, and I selected dare, because… I had to, I guess? 'Swap places with the person to the left of you for the rest of the game, and that player isn't part of the game anymore' Leo sighed. "Oh well!"

Oh great, Leo's to the left of me, although it's not all that bad. Wait… He was on me right now, so now I would have to…? Oh, great.

Soon, we were in the same position, except my ass was on his crotch. Great. It was kind of complicated to get into the right position though, since he's a zorua, but we managed to make it work. It wasn't soon after I ended my turn, when Leo started to grind against me again. Alright, I officially feel awkward. Arin's turn passed, and I felt Leo getting hard. I really, really want to get out of here now. Ace's turn passed, and I could hear Leo panting. My turn passed, I didn't really have to do much.

But there was a bad thing… Leo had basically gone into a lust-filled trance, and he was getting himself off on my ass right now. He wasn't inside, but… Help please….

After a few rounds had passed, and I was still scared, although nothing much could happen, he would realize what he was doing soon… I heard Leo groan, and I felt some sticky fluid on me. Oh shit, is that what I think it is… The game ended soon after my turn, and Leo was basically passed out. "I… I have to use the bathroom!" I quickly ran out of the room, and I somehow managed to quickly find the bathroom. I quickly showered myself. I don't think I'm ever going to play that game again, after what happened.

I came back to the room, and Leo was back up. "Hey, Tim! What happened after I had to stop playing? I can't seem to remember."

Oh, thank arceus, he doesn't remember. I didn't want him to realize what happened.

"O-Oh… Nothing i-important." I murmured.

"Oh, okay then!" He said, in his useful cheery voice. Although, I could have sworn he whispered something after that, but I'm sure it was just my imagination.

"So I'm not important to you?"

Just to let you guys know, that last sentence Tim didn't hear, just in case you thought that Leo asked him that. So, that was chapter 10. I'll try to update more often. I'm sorry that popularity isn't updated that often, it's just that it's hard to write two completely different personalities at once.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter has a lemon in it. You can skip over it if you want, just check where the lemon ends.

I sighed, it had been two days since we were dropped off by Ace and Arin, and I was wondering why exactly I heard stuff at night. I think it's my imagination, but I'm not sure. Also, Leo seemed to be getting more and more distant. What happened?

Pov change: Ace and Arin's room at night

"So, you ready?" Arin nodded, and Ace smirked. Ace pushed his lips against Arin's, which soon turned into a passionate make out session.

LEMON ALERT Ace x Arin

They broke their apart their kiss for the need for air, and Arin moved down to Ace's already hard cock. He took it into his mouth, and started to suck on it, making the grass type moan.

The smaller started bobbing his head, and Ace started lightly thrusting, out of instinct. "F-fuck, we haven't done this in a long time." Ace moaned.

Arin started moving faster, and Ace was close to cumming. "Arin, I-I'm…" He soon spurted his seed into the water type's mouth, who gladly swallowed all of it.

"You ready for more?" Arin smirked, causing Ace to make a smirk of his own. "Always."

Arin lowered himself onto all fours, shaking his rump at Ace teasingly. "Then come on already." Ace quickly got onto his knees, and started pushing into the smaller pokemon's rear, making Arin wince in pain. He hadn't done this in a while, and his ass wasn't as loose anymore.

When Ace was all the way in, he started slowly moving. It didn't take long before he started moaning. "Shit, that's good…"

Arin, on the other hand, started to feel pleasure again, as Ace picked up speed.

"Damn it, harder!" Arin groaned, and Ace complied, as he started slamming his dick into Arin's ass. It wasn't long before they both felt a familiar pressure.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Ace moaned out. "M-me too.." Arin managed to get out. Ace quickly started pounding the buizel faster, until he spurted his seed into his ass.

"Damn…" Ace panted, still deep inside Arin. "Let's… Let's do that again soon…" Arin nodded, and they held each other in their arms, as they fell into a deep sleep.

LEMON END

Pov switch back to Tim and Leo's room

Alright, my dick is hard, and I don't know why. I really should pay more attention in health class. I recalled what Leo said about something called "Masturbation", but I haven't tried it yet…

But I can't, because Leo was sleeping right there next to me! Although, it wasn't the same, he didn't talk to me, and I actually missed his paws wrapped around me. My heart is pounding faster just thinking about that. I remembered when he kissed me during the first Truth or Dare, how my heart quickened, and when he connected his lips with mine…  
Wait, what am I thinking? Does this mean…

Am I in love with Leo?

The next morning, Leo simply muttered a good morning, before heading for the door.

"W-wait…" I said. I was going to find out what happened. Leo turned, and I could have sworn he looked sad. "What do you want…" He murmured.

I stood up. He seriously doesn't know? "What happened? Why are you so sad, and you hardly ever talk to me!" I was getting worked up. Did he… Did he hate me?

Leo looked shocked for a second, before answering. "Why do you care. It's not like I matter to you at all, is it?" He… He seriously thought that?

"OF COURSE I CARE!" I yelled, making Leo wince. "You're my best friend! Why else do you think I would even think about talking to you? Wait… Am I accepting him as my best friend?

Leo stood there motionless. "I… You really think so?" He shook his head. "You know, I know what happened during truth or dare." I was shocked. Did one of the others tell him? He stepped closer. "I know what I did, and you don't even fucking care!" "T-That's not…" Leo stepped closer. "Don't you know how hard it is, going through every day, knowing that the person you love doesn't love you back!?" He was ranting at this point. He right in front of my face at this point.

"Why is it so hard for you to see that?" There were a few tears trickling down his face. But his lips… They were so close… I just couldn't resist. I connected my mouth with his, and he was obviously shocked. I was also shocked. How did I just do that…? He started kissing back, and it started to get more passionate. We broke apart, for the need or air. I was proud of myself. "Leo, I… I love you too…" Leo simply smirked. "I found that out for myself just now." He laughed, as did I. Before I could reply, he started glowling white.

"L-Leo? What's happening?" I didn't hear a reply and, my vision became obscured because of the bright light. The light soon stopped, and where Leo was standing there was…

A zoroark. I realized what happened.

"Leo! You evolved!" But why did everything just suddenly shrink? "So did you!" Leo exclaimed, and I looked down, to see my legs had become longer, and I was looking much different. "Come on, let's go look in a mirror!" He dragged me along to the bathroom, where I was shocked at my appearance. I looked myself over, and I decided that I like how I looked. I looked over to Leo, who was still looking at his new appearance, and I couldn't help but think about how sexy he looked…

Alright, what happened to my brain, and why did I just use the word sexy? I was snapped out of my thoughts by Leo giggling. "You're getting a little excited there…" I looked down to see my dick slowly poke out. I quickly covered it with my paws. "Oh… Heh…" I blushed. "Alright, well, I'm going to get some breakfast, I'll see ya later!" He said, before heading downstairs, and closing the door behind him.

Great, now I'm going to have to wait for this to go down, or I could try another method…

Nah, I'll just wait.

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but I had writers block. Also, sorry for rushing things a bit, but I'm still going to be writing about 15 more stories, all connected to this one, but with different characters. Anyways, I kind of like how this chapter turned out, but if I weren't in such a rush to get to the next story, I would have taken my time. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
